Mechagodzilla X: Episodes
by CII
Summary: The Stories that tie Doppleganger with Desert Siege. These are short stories about Kiryuu's return to the United States and stays there from then on out.
1. Goodbye Godzilla

**Good-bye Godzilla**

**Foundation Base in Yokohama**

Already the procedures to move the Utah Foundation Mechagodzilla project back to Salt Lake City, Utah were already underway. Gordon Knight did not want to waste any time; he wanted his project to be ready to receive orders from the USAF as soon as they arrived. Though, most of what the project needed was already at the base in Utah, the base where they first built Mechagodzilla and tasted it, with out the AI. He remembered those days, when they were having all sorts of system problems. They could not control it through remote, and a semi-AI was not strong enough to calculate probability. Though, some times he would not admit it, but Gordon thanked the day when Kiryuu became the official AI for Mechagodzilla. Kiryuu had softened a little, since his first initial activation nearly seven years ago. Now, Kiryuu was Mechagodzilla. Gordon thought fondly of the history that he had with Kiryuu, though he would not before now. Nearly three months ago, aliens with their own Mechagodzilla attacked the Earth. Kiryuu was Earth's only hope now, which made Gordon even more proud of what he had created. Since that time, he had soften up to Kiryuu, whom he treated like his late son, Bert Knight. He saw a lot of Bert in Kiryuu, and it pained him. That was why he treated Kiryuu so harshly. Now, to make up for the loss of his son, for the times he never had with Bert, he made a vow never to take advantage of Kiryuu again. He appreciated Kiryuu, and even loved him like a son. Gordon smiled, thinking fondly of the achievements he that had transpired over the past 10 years.

Gordon walked into the control room, finding it oddly empty today. Usually Will Penter or Katsura would be in here, monitoring the progress of their relocation or just casually chatting with Kiryuu. He found it strange that no one was in the room. Gordon Knight glanced out the enormous bay window leading out to the hangar bay. Kiryuu Mechagodzilla was there, his optics were dark. The metallic face of the enormous bio-syntech beast softly shimmered in the dim light of the bay.

"Sleeping silently?" Gordon asked, smiling. "Funny. No one here, except me. I wonder if I should wake him."

Gordon sighed, glancing around aimlessly at the control room. So many memories were made in this place. He pulled up a chair and sat down, allowing the memories fill his mind.

"One rocky ride," he sighed. "But it was worth it, you giant heap of metal."

"Mr. Knight, could you come out onto the catwalk?" asked a voice on the PA.

"Oh, what the hell do they want now?" Gordon snorted as he walked out onto the catwalk in the bay. He glanced around, seeing that there was no one there. Gordon snorted in frustration. "What the hell is this, a trick?"

Then, Kiryuu's golden optics flashed on, and his head came alive, glancing down at Gordon. Gordon became startled just as Katsura and Will leapt out from their hiding places.

"Happy Birthday, Gordon!" all three of them cried. Gordon's eyes widened when he heard Kiryuu's thunderous voice cry out with the others.

"Jesus Christ!" he cried, grabbing his chest. "Do you have to scare an old man like that?"

"Sorry, Gordon," said Katsura. "But we had to surprise you."

"It's your birthday, Gordon," Will smiled. "Well, it's belated, by two weeks because of the move. But…" He handed Gordon a brightly colored, wrapped box. "Happy Birthday."

"I was so busy with the damned move that I've forgot my Birthday," Gordon sighed. "Thank you, all of you."

Katsura handed him her gift, wrapped in green paper with various Japanese characters saying 'Happy Birthday'. The box was wrapped with gold ribbon.

"Happy Birthday, Gordon," she smiled and gave him a slight hug.

"Thank you, dear," Gordon smiled. "What a surprise, though!"

Gordon turned towards Kiryuu, his smile growing.

"And I suppose that you had something to do with this as well, huh?" he asked the monstrous bio-mecha.

"Happy Return of the Day, Gordon," Kiryuu nodded. "Forgive me, but I have no gift to give you."

"It doesn't matter," Gordon sighed. "You're presence here is what counts."

"Thank you," Kiryuu tilted his head slightly in respect.

"Sorry, we couldn't get a cake," Will said.

"Doesn't matter, I don't like cake anyways," smiled Gordon, patting the computer programmer on the back. "I'll open these later."

He went into the control room and placed the presents behind the console. Katsura and Will followed him, smiling as they walked in.

"I'm 69 years old," Gordon sighed. "I'm getting up in years."

"You should be proud that you have lived such an eventful life," Katsura said. "I mean, the medical strives and victories, creating the worlds fully functional muscle system…helping children be able to walk again with the bio-syntech prosthesis. You've achieved much!"

"And creating the world's first AI that can emote," smiled Will.

"And has a problem with obeying orders," snorted Gordon. "I suppose there's a first for everything, huh, you over grown metallic coat rack."

If Kiryuu had smiled, Gordon could not tell, for the mecah's mouth was concealed behind the metallic face plate. Kiryuu knew that any name calling Gordon gave him was only playful. He could see a slight curl of a smile on Gordon's face when he called him a 'coat rack'. Kiryuu learned the difference between Gordon's playful name calling and his blatant insulting. It all had to do with the tone of Gordon's voice.

"I follow orders now, Gordon," Kiryuu said.

"I know," Gordon smiled. "What would I ever do with out you, Kiryuu? Or any of you. You're all like this poor corporate executive's family he never had!"

"It's hard to believe that though you're the CEO of Utah Foundation," began Will. "That you would want to be with us and with Kiryuu, here in the middle of things."

"Someone has to make sure my orders go through to you guys," he shrugged. "Besides, unlike most corporate bigwigs, I like to be with my employees. Promotes better workmanship when the boss is there to help along the way. I'm not looking over you all's shoulder to much, am I? Be honest."

"If we're not, do we get a pay cut?" Will asked. Gordon laughed.

"Some times it feels that you are looking over our shoulders," said Katsura. "But now, it just wouldn't be the same here if you left."

"I have no intentions to leave," Gordon smiled. "Don't worry."

Will sat down at the console smiling at everyone. They were his friends, Gordon, Katsura, and Kiryuu. He considered Kiryuu as equal as anyone else in the room, for he was Will's friend as well. He stared for a moment at the silvery, metallic face. Then, his thoughts were disturbed when he heard the blaring sound of the sirens go off inside the bay area.

"Oh-no," sighed Gordon.

"G-sighting," Kiryuu announced.

"And on my belated Birthday party no doubt," sighed Gordon.

"Gordon, Katsura, Will," Kiryuu called their attention with his voice. "Godzilla is heading towards this base. Strange and yet interesting."

"Why is Godzilla heading here?" asked Katsura. "We've concealed our plasma generator. Not even he can sniff it out!"

"Then perhaps he is here for another reason," Kiryuu began. "Something else has drawn him to our home."

"The only other reason I can think of for him coming here is you, Kiryuu," Gordon sighed.

"Kiryuu?" Katsura asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Gordon asked. "Godzilla needs some 'father-son' time with Kiryuu. Perhaps he senses that we are leaving and he wants to say 'good-bye' to his father."

Kiryuu fell silent, an audible sigh sounded through the speakers. Gordon nodded, he knew that was the reason.

"Then, I suppose I should go to him," sighed Kiryuu. "Have the robots take my forearm cannons off my arms. I want to appear as least threatening as I possibly can."

"What if he attacks you?" asked Katsura.

"I have my masers inside my mouth and the bio-syntech blades," Kiryuu replied. "Besides, he hasn't attacked me in a long time now. I doubt he will now. Let me go to him, perhaps I can lead him away from the base."

"Sounds like a plan," Gordon said. "Go to him, have your chat, just get that lizard away from my base. We still have moving to do!"

"Compliance, Gordon," Kiryuu agreed.

Kiryuu appeared outside the base, seeing the monster known as Godzilla slowly lumber towards him. He heard the sound of Godzilla's roar, calling out to him as if the monster was greeting him. Kiryuu answered the call, bellowing his metallic, alien roar. It shocked him, each time he roared to Godzilla, he started to sound more and more like Godzilla. Kiryuu sighed, figuring it was more feedback from the cells. He already accepted himself as Godzilla. With that acceptation came release of his own mind. He no longer was afraid of the feedback from the cells. They no longer bothered with his mind, and with his dreams. They were always there, but they did not affect him anymore. So, he roared in response. He was finally learning to communicate with Godzilla, which was a plus on his part. Godzilla approached Kiryuu, cocking his head to one side as he inspected the enormous bio mecha. Kiryuu turned his hand out, his palms facing Godzilla, representing that he was unarmed and not a threat. Godzilla repeated the motion, curious as to why Kiryuu made such a gesture.

_Like a monkey,_ Kiryuu processed amusingly. _Monkey see, monkey do. You silly creature, I'm trying to tell you that I mean you no harm._

Kiryuu was mindful of his motions, trying not to come near the monster or make any sudden gestures towards him. Any of those sort might offend the monster. The enormous, mutated dinosaur came closer to Kiryuu, sniffing at his shoulders. Kiryuu closed his eyes inside the optics, taking in a virtual breath as Godzilla walked around him. The reptile placed his claws on Kiryuu's metallic back spines, pushing on them once more. Kiryuu slowly stepped away, turning slightly as Godzilla came around. Kiryuu could see the lengthy tail of the monster sway slightly. Like a cat, Godzilla showed some of his moods through the motions of his tail.

_I suppose the motions means he's cautiously curious, _Kiryuu thought.

Kiryuu heard a barking sound from Godzilla. The monster was talking to him. Kiryuu could already discern some vocal differences in Godzilla's sounds, barks, grunts, growls, roars, and strangely enough a few chirps and screeches as well. Kiryuu never realized that Godzilla could chirp, until he heard it for himself. Godzilla's chirps were not like those of a chick, or a bird chirp, more like a short, soft, and slightly high pitched screech. But the sound itself was surprisingly soft. He heard those sounds again, the soft chirping mixed in with a few growls. Kiryuu tried to mimic the sounds with his own voice, trying as hard as he could to communicate with his 'son'. Godzilla cocked his head to one side, listening on the confusing sounds. Kiryuu sighed, he could communicate, but not very well. Mechagodzilla slumped down to the ground. He could not even speak properly. Godzilla knelt down and chirped again. The monster recalled a gesture some of the smaller creatures known as humans did to console their own. Godzilla lifted his claw and patted Kiryuu on the back. Kiryuu glanced up, staring at Godzilla in surprise at the gesture. Mechagodzilla was getting somewhere, knowing that Godzilla was understanding gestures. Kiryuu held out his claw to Godzilla, noticing that the monster was mimicking his motions. Mechagodzilla slowly took Godzilla's claw into his and shook it gently. He felt his lips curl up into a smile inside his metallic mask as he shook the monster's claw. Kiryuu let go of it, seeing Godzilla lean in. Godzilla reached up to feel the detailing of Kiryuu's metallic masked face and his snout. Kiryuu scooted back and held up his index finger, motioning to Godzilla to wait a moment. Mechagodzilla reached around his head, unsnapping the helm and jaw plate from his face. Kiryuu removed the helm, revealing his true face to Godzilla. He pulled the synaptic cords free, letting them hang loosely over his shoulders. Kiryuu smiled at Godzilla, his bio-mechanical golden eyes sparkled in the sun. Kiryuu got up off the grass and he saw Godzilla do the same. Godzilla saw the metallic mask on the ground and leaned over to pick it up. Kiryuu stared at him curiously as the giant monster inspected it. Godzilla placed the metallic head gear on his own face, finding it rather an odd item to wear. He glanced at his 'father' through the golden optics, the world itself seem to now have a golden cast to it. The mask fell from his face as he let go of it, falling to his feet. Godzilla knelt down and picked it back up, handing it back to Mechagodzilla.

_At least you know it's a mask, _Kiryuu smiled. He took the helm from Godzilla and set it back down on the ground.

Godzilla took hold of Kiryuu's metallic claw, pulling on him. He wanted his 'father' to follow him. Kiryuu knelt down and picked up his helm, replacing it back onto his head. Though, he could take the helm off for a little while, but leaving his delicate synaptic cords exposed for too long was not a good idea. Godzilla grabbed his claw again and pulled Kiryuu along with him.

_You're taking me somewhere? _Kiryuu asked. _What do you want to show me?_

Kiryuu followed his 'son' down to the beach and Godzilla pulled him into the water. Kiryuu roared, taking his hand from Godzilla's grasp. Mechagodzilla shook his head, telling his son 'no'.

"Kiryuu, what the hell are you doing?!" Kiryuu heard Gordon's voice call to him.

"Apparently Godzilla wishes to take me somewhere," Kiryuu replied.

"Where?" Katsura asked.

"Absolutely not!" Gordon roared. "Now get your metal ass back here, now!"

Kiryuu turned back to Godzilla, shaking his head again. Though his face was concealed by the metallic helm, Godzilla could see that Kiryuu felt bad for not accepting his invitation. Kiryuu turned away from Godzilla, walking back inland. Godzilla roared and Kiryuu could clearly hear his sorrow. Godzilla did not want his father to leave him again, after he was just reunited with him. A memory flashed into Kiryuu's processors for a moment, and a scene came to his mind. Kiryuu saw himself standing in a field and he looked down upon himself. He was not covered in metallic armor, more rather he was covered in gray scales. He had flesh again. Kiryuu glanced down, seeing a small reptile glancing back up at him. He knew those eyes. They were the eyes of his son. He saw that his son was pulling on his tail, trying to get him to go somewhere. Kiryuu shook his head and his son's eyes became downcast. Kiryuu could not go with his son, he had to go somewhere else. Then, Kiryuu knelt down to his son and nuzzled him gently with his snout. Kiryuu's mind snapped back to the present and he was staring at Godzilla again. Godzilla was indeed his son. Mechagodzilla leaned over and place a gleaming claw on Godzilla's shoulder and then made a few gestures. He tried to explain to Godzilla as best as he could that he was leaving for a new land. He tried to tell the monster that another monster was hurting the smaller creatures on that land and he will go to help them. Kiryuu tried to say to Godzilla that though the creatures did kill him, they also brought him back from the dead. He swore to protect them and he must go to do that. Kiryuu signaled to Godzilla that if he did not return to Japan, the small creatures will not attack him. Godzilla actually showed some signs of understanding, nodding his head and rumbling.

_You have to stay here, son, _Kiryuu said. _But as long as you don't attack the humans, they won't attack you. They'll leave you alone. Just stay on your island. I'll return someday._

Kiryuu placed his claw on Godzilla's shoulder again, smiling through the helm. He leaned down and touched his snout to his son's forehead with his snout and then pulled away. Kiryuu turned away from Godzilla again and made his way back up to the base. Godzilla let loose a sigh and dove back into the ocean. He wanted to show his father their home again, but it looks like it would have to wait.

"You accept it?" Katsura asked Kiryuu, turning towards him with a smile. "You accept yourself as his father?"

"There is no denying it, Katsura," Kiryuu sighed. "He does see me as such, and the more I remember what I was like then, the more I see him as well…my son. I have a family."

"You've always had a family with us, Kiryuu," she said. "But, yes, Godzilla is also your family. I'm glad you and he can be friends. It's odd, we built you to destroy Godzilla, and you're making friends with him…caring for him. Makes me wonder if he knows about us."

Kiryuu glanced across the ocean waves. The sun was setting into the horizon, lighting the sky with flames. Though, this was only an illusion, he created this word, within his processors. Katsura was with him, but only ethereally, using her link to enter his virtual world. In this world, she was only a few heads shorter than he was. She was dressed in a flowing white dress that billowed out in the soft wind.

"He does not," Kiryuu said. "He doesn't know that you exist."

"Don't know what he would think though, if he knew that you and I…" she could not finish the statement.

Kiryuu took her in his arms, running his claws through her hair. He pressed his chin against her head. Katsura wrapped her arms around his waist and they just held each other.

"Do you accept your feelings, Katsura?" Kiryuu whispered.

"I do," she replied. "Do you?"

"More than ever," he purred.

"Godzilla understands you're leaving?"

"He does," he replied. "But he knows that I will see him again."

Kiryuu glanced down at Katsura, smiling pleasantly at her. She lifted her hand up and ran her fingers through his soft, synaptic-corded mane. One of the locks fell into his face and she pulled it back from his eyes.

"Katsura…" Kiryuu whispered.

"I love you, Kiryuu," she said. "I love you so much."

She leaned her head against his metallic chest and he held her tightly.

"Tell me about Utah, Katsura," he rumbled.

"It's a desert," she replied. "But it's beautiful. There's so much open space, we could set it up for you to walk around and just gather information. I'm sure that Gordon will let you walk around the outside of the base. I want you to, so you could get a feel for the landscape there."

"The United States government doesn't want us to know what the monster is until we get there," Kiryuu sighed. "I've behaved, Katsura. I haven't been hacking into their files. But my curiosity is killing me. I have to know!"

"We will all know soon enough, Kiryuu," she replied. Katsura leaned up and kissed him lightly on his lips. Katsura pulled away from his embrace. "We'll know everything soon. Don't worry."

"I won't," he said. "I won't as long as you won't. I trust you, Katsura. You and Will, and Gordon, I want all your trust. So, to earn it, I will not hack. But it's hard to break an old habit."

"We'll try, Kiryuu," Katsura said. "We'll try to break you from that habit. Don't worry, we all trust you."

Kiryuu pulled away from her, taking her hand into his claw. They began to walk down the beach together. Kiryuu raised his arm to her, and she took it, wrapping her arm around his. He was learning many mannerisms, now, and he became so gentleman-like. Kiryuu smiled as he looked at Katsura, leading her down the soft, sandy beach. Katsura gazed at the setting sun.

"It's so beautiful, Kiryuu," she began. "You did such a wonderful job in recreating this beach."

"I've been downloading pictures from vacation sites on Hawaii and Bermuda to recreate this for you, Katsura," Kiryuu said. "It took me hours to create this file simulation of a tropical paradise. I love tropical beaches like this. Someday, you have to take me to a real beach like this."

"You're fairly accurate with the simulation now," she laughed. "Even the sand is the right texture."

"I was going by the beach that is near our base," he said. "But I heard that the sand on tropical beaches is softer, so I toned down the texture map a bit, so it won't feel as rough."

"It's so real," Katsura smiled. "I wish that Will and Gordon could come here and enjoy the scene that you've created. They need to see this, and be able to touch it."

"I don't want to put implants in their heads," Kiryuu sighed. "I've already made a mistake by forcing you to have one. I'm sorry, Katsura. I should have…"

"No, it's alright," she sighed. "The damage is done. But things like this, you're able to share with me, makes up for it. I mean why pay ungodly expenses to fly to a beach when I have a beach right here inside you CPU?"

"Thank you, Katsura," he smiled.

Kiryuu glanced out towards the waves, taking in the scenery that he had created.

"Kiryuu," began Katsura. "I think you might like America."

"I know," he sighed. "But at least I said good-bye to my son—Godzilla."


	2. Kiryuu to the Rescue!

**Kiryuu to the Rescue!**

"Okay, take it up!" cried Gordon as he watched the jets hoist Mechagodzilla from his platform. The three jets took off, lifted the metallic Godzilla, bio-mecha up off the platform. Katsura and Will stood in silence as they watched the body of Kiryuu fly off with the jets. Gordon turned back to Katsura, who held an enormous black 'beach ball' in her arms. The black, glossy sphere had small bio-synaptic tendrils coming off of the sides. One of the long cords was attached to a speaker that slung over Katsura's shoulder.

"Ah, there's my star creation," Gordon smiled, referring to the 'beach ball'.

"I feel so vulnerable, Gordon," came the voice of Kiryuu from the speaker over Katsura's shoulder. "It's strange being outside my body. My optical sensors aren't focusing well, and my auditory sensors are sensitive."

"Aw, don't complain, Kiryuu," Gordon laughed. "We have to take this precaution. I don't want anything to happen to you if something happens to that body of yours en route to the new base. We can rebuild another body for you, but you're AI is one of a kind. If anything happened to you, I'd never forgive myself. So, I want to make sure you're safe."

"Thank you for your concern, Gordon," Kiryuu said. "I'll try to be a good passenger on the flight to Utah."

"Gordon, Kiryuu's heavy!" Katsura called.

"Why are you carrying him like that?" Gordon asked. "Where the hell is that stroller?! Don't worry, Katsura, we'll find that stroller to cart him into the plane with."

"Here, let me take Kiryuu," Will said. Katsura rolled the spherical CPU into Will's arms. Will held him tightly to his chest. "There we go, pal. Comfy?"

"I feel naked," Kiryuu sighed. "Very exposed right now."

"Don't worry, Kiryuu," Will laughed. "The sooner we get to Utah, the sooner we can get you back into your body."

"We'll be taking my personal jet to Salt Lake," said Gordon. "With a small refueling in Honolulu, but basically it's a straight flight to Salt Lake City, Utah. No worries about other passengers staring at Kiryuu, or long lines, or stuffy fight attendants. I think you might like the flight over."

"Thank you so much for allowing us to fly with you, Gordon!" smiled Katsura.

"Yeah," Will said. "I wish we had that jet when we came to Japan. We all had to take separate flights."

"Well, I didn't know you guys very well then," he said. "But, you're my friends, and I'd do anything to make things easier for all of us. We're the Mechagodzilla Team, remember? So, as a team, we need to stick together. Now, come on, the jet's waiting." He stared at Will and Kiryuu. "Where the hell is that stroller!?"

On the jet, Kiryuu's CPU was strapped in a passenger chair between Katsura and Will. His optical sensors glanced around as Will and Katsura strapped themselves in. Being outside his body was strange, and he did feel naked. He was nestled in a car seat for a toddler, the restraints strapped across his spherical sides.

"Kiryuu, you'll have to shut down when the plane takes off," Katsura said. "We'll reactivate you when we get up into the air."

"I understand," Kiryuu said. "My electronics interferes with their flight mechanism. Commencing shut down procedures."

They saw the lights around the CPU slowly fade away to dark, signaling that Kiryuu had shut down. Katsura took hold of one of the small synaptic cords of the sphere and held it in her hand.

"Okay, we are ready to take off," called Gordon.

Katsura and Will felt the motion of the plane as it took off, running down the runway and then leaping into the air. Katsura closed her eyes, waiting for the plane to reach its cruising altitude. This was going to be a long flight to Utah.

**Utah Foundation Headquarters and Head Base:**

**50 miles East of Salt Lake City**

The main base and research building was built very similar to the base in Yokohama. It was an underground facility with vast space and many floors below ground. Though, this base was much larger than the base in Yokohama. Even the bay area was much larger, allowing the form of Mechagodzilla to be both positioned in a horizontal and a vertical position. The body of Mechagodzilla was lying on its back. The CPU was being reinstalled into the system. Will stood at the back of the head of Mechagodzilla, connecting the wires of the CPU into it's casing. He watched as the synaptic cords on the sphere began to attach themselves around the protective casing, and the internal synaptic cords grew around the CPU. They wove and threaded themselves into the CPU's black face, until the CPU was locked securely inside Mechagodzilla.

"Okay, Kiryuu, turn yourself on," he called.

Kiryuu responded, the golden optics flashed on and the red tear lights followed. Kiryuu began to move his head and let loose a joyful rumble. Then, he tried to speak, but he found that his voice was inoperable. He gripped his throat. Mechagodzilla rumbled again, growling and grunting as he made some frantic gestures about his throat.

"We haven't hooked you up to the PA system yet, so you can't talk to us out here," he said. "And since you're lying on your back, it'll be hard for me to get inside the cockpit. But that's the only place we can hear your voice until we hook you up to the PA system."

Kiryuu nodded and leaned up. He glanced around the bay area, gazing at the vastness of his new home. He was amazed about how large the bay was, it was large enough for him to actually move around. Kiryuu rested his arms on his legs, taking in his new surroundings.

"Not a bad place, huh, Kiryuu?" Will asked. "You think you could get use to it?"

Kiryuu nodded and leaned over, wrapping his arms around his curled up legs. Will got into an elevator and headed into the control room. Katsura and Gordon were waiting for him.

"Well, he's in there," Will said. "He's just a little disappointed that he can't talk right now."

"Good," Gordon smiled. "Now maybe we could have some peace and quiet around here. Does he like the huge bay?"

"He likes it," Will nodded.

"Of course, Gordon," began a deep voice from behind them. "It is most adequate."

Will and Gordon turned towards Katsura. Her eyes were glassy, but her smile said it all. Kiryuu had once more taken control over her body.

"Damn it, Kiryuu!" Gordon shouted. "What did I say? Would you like it if she took over your body without your permission?"

"I had gained her permission prior to my entering," Kiryuu informed through Katsura. "As I was saying, this is more than adequate for my needs."

"Good," Gordon said. "We'll tap you into the bay area PA system tomorrow. But right now, we need to get adjusted."

"I understand Gordon," said Kiryuu. "Shall I stand up?"

"Do you feel more comfortable sitting on you ass?" Gordon snorted. He loved picking on Kiryuu when the machine would ask him such simple questions. "It's what ever you want right now Kiryuu. Right now I could care less. But for most of the procedures you'll be standing up. Only when we install that secret weapon that the Army wants us to use will you be lying down."

"I would like to venture outside the base, though," he said. "To see what's out there. We are fairly away from Salt Lake City, are we not?"

"Fifty miles of wilderness," Gordon said. "You wanna go out side, huh?"

"Yes, if that is possible," Kiryuu said. "If not, I'll wait until the time is available."

"It's against my better judgement," he sighed. "But since you've been a good boy during the moving process, I'll let you do some romping and stomping outside. Supervised of course." He turned towards Will. "Which means you'll be going with him!"

"What about Katsura?" Will asked.

"Because we don't have a receiver yet to speak to him outside the base, I'll need Katsura here to tell him when it's time to go back inside," he said. "So, that leaves you to supervise. Don't worry, you can talk to him inside the cockpit."

"I know that," Will sighed.

"This means you can show me around the base, Will," Kiryuu smiled through Katsura.

"Well, hey, we can spend some quality time together, huh, pal?" Will smiled

"Indeed," Kiryuu agreed. "I'm looking forward to it. Besides, I have much to ask you."

"Right," Will nodded. "Well, I'm all set."

Will strapped himself into the cockpit seat glancing at the broad screen before him. Kiryuu was standing outside, his sparkling body a sore thumb in the midst of the barren, monotoned, desert landscape. Kiryuu had the air-conditioning going for Will, and some low light. Will glanced around the living bio chamber that was Kiryuu's cockpit, the bio-synaptic vines twisting and winding around the inside of the walls. Still, this was the most relaxing place Will had ever been in.

"It's in credible," began Kiryuu. "The color contrast between what I've seen in Japan and this place. There, there was much green, and other colors…but Utah, it seems to be lacking in color. But what it lacks in color, it makes up for overwhelming natural architecture. Amazing…"

"You like it, huh?" Will chuckled.

"It is most impressive," he replied.

Kiryuu stepped forwards, walking slowly around the sandy landscape. He could sense a contrast in texture of the sand as well. It felt more like shard rock, than actual sand, like the sand on his beach back near Yokohama. In a way he missed it. Also, there was no ocean near here, though he heard there was a vary salty lake. Kiryuu heard an odd sound and glanced up. He saw a few tiny buzzards fly around, circling.

"Buzzards?" he asked.

"They're here too," Will nodded.

Then, a tremble came from underground. Kiryuu glanced around curious to what was going on. The tremble amplified, and the ground began to crack. Kiryuu's feet spread wide and he leaned back, he lengthy, metallic tail gave him some support. He heard the ground crack and splinter, buckling underneath his metallic feet. Kiryuu glanced down at the ground.

"Earthquake?" Will asked.

"Though it is normal for some geo-activity in this area, but not at this magnitude," Kiryuu informed. "Though, I may need more data on this, but my first conclusion is that underground, mystery monster that has been attacking the Southwest."

The trembling stopped and Kiryuu glanced around again.

"It is gone, Will," Kiryuu said.

"Gordon…"

"I'm contacting Katsura now," he said. Kiryuu's head cocked to one side and he snorted. "Gordon is telling me that Salt Lake City was hit hard by the earthquake. A few fires have broken out around the city, especially one of the skyscrapers in the middle of the town. The fire is bad, Will. They can't get any rescue workers there."

"Great," sighed Will.

"Will," began Kiryuu. "Gordon said that he is getting orders from the US National Guard. Though, the army is trying to help the local fire and hospital, no helicopter can get near that flaming building. The general is asking Gordon if he can deploy me in order to save them."

"No monster fighting?" Will asked.

"No," Kiryuu shook his head. "I'm not prepared yet and they have yet to install the new secret weapon into me. The monster isn't surfacing. He's just asking if I can save the people in that building."

"Let's go play hero, Kiryuu," he smiled.

Kiryuu nodded and revved up his boosters. Once he felt the inertia build up, he leapt into the air, rocketing towards Salt Lake City.

"I have a map of the city within my databanks," Kiryuu informed his passenger. "Our target is north of us."

"Kick it into overdrive, pal," Will said. "Let's show Salt Lake what Mechagodzilla can do!"

"Compliance," Kiryuu replied back, amused.

They found their target, a skyscraper covered in billowing black smoke. Flames licked out from the smoke. Kiryuu could sense the cries from within the building, hearing them with his sensitive ears.

"Will, we are getting our orders," he began. "There are still people trapped in the 24th floor. That is where the fire is originating, but the workers can't get to them. From what I am hearing from Gordon and Katsura, a few of the victims have leapt out of the window." Kiryuu paused for a moment. "Will, I don't understand. How would suicide save them?"

"Sometimes fear brings out the stupidity and very primitive feelings and actions out of people," said Will. "Let's just hope they all haven't decided to take the hard way out."

Kiryuu's mind turned towards the building, zooming in on the trapped people.

"I see them," he said. "Commencing landing procedures."

Kiryuu landed near the building, mindful of the firefighters below his feet. He glanced up, seeing a few ambulatory helicopters and news choppers floating around his head.

"They can't radio us," Kiryuu began. "Was it wise for us to be here without any real way of communicating with the workers below?"

"Wish I could have installed some external vocal receptors, so you can actually talk without being connected to a PA system in a base," said Will. "That way, you could talk to the guys below. But whether it's wise or not, we're in this now. What's Gordon saying now?"

"He says to try not to scare the victims," Kiryuu let loose an amused chuckle. "I must say, I think they'll be even more scared with me here, than of the fire behind them."

"Any ideas on how to evacuate the building?" he asked.

"I could motion them to jump into my claws and I'll lower them to the ground," Kiryuu replied.

Will sighed: "And you can't talk to them. Hang on, I'm going up on your shoulder."

"Be careful, Will," Kiryuu said. "Wait, Will!"

Will got up from his seat, and then glanced back at the console: "Yes?"

"Here, use this," he said. "It will allow us to talk to each other when you're on my shoulder."

A drawer below the console opened and Will saw a bio-syntech textured headset. A long cord ran from the headset to the back of the console. Will picked up and studied it.

"This won't implant something into my brain, will it?" he asked.

"No," Kiryuu replied. "Just put it on your head. It works like a normal headset radio. I'll be able to hear you from the outside, and you'll be able to hear me."

"Kiryuu, how the hell are you making these things?" Will asked.

"Just from my bio-syntech cells, Will," Kiryuu replied. "Now, put it on your head and go outside. I have a feeling that if they see you on my shoulder, calling out to them, they might not be as afraid of me."

Will nodded and placed the headset on his head. He climbed up the shaft and came out onto Kiryuu's metallic shoulder. He saw the people huddle near the ledge of the building. He cried out to them

"Hey!" Will called. "Hey! Don't be afraid, we're here to help you!"

"What the hell is that thing?!" a business man cried.

"Don't worry," Will called back. "He won't hurt you! We need a few of you to jump out and Kiryuu will catch you!"

Kiryuu cupped his claws together, slowly raising them up to the flaming building, just under the floor where the people were still trapped.

"No way!" called a woman. "I'm not jumping into that thing's claws!"

"He's a friend," called Will. "We've been sent her by the army to help you out of this building. We work for the army! Look, have you ever seen the news about Godzilla?"

A few of them nodded.

"Well, this is Mechagodzilla!" Will continued. "We're from the Utah Foundation. He's the Utah Foundation's Mechagodzilla."

"Hey, I have a sister that works for the Utah Foundation!" called another man. "She worked on the bio-syntech for the prosthetic arms and such. My aunt has a leg from the Foundation."

"Great!" cried Will. "Well, then you've heard of the Big Project! Well, here's your sister's hard earned hours at work now! What your sister helped in building is trying to save your ass. Now, come on and jump!"

"Is it safe?" a woman asked the man.

"Sure," he shrugged. "She told me what the Utah Foundation was doing. Hey, then, that must be Kiryuu!"

"Will, the structure of the flooring will not hold for much longer," began Kiryuu. "They must jump now."

"Come on, people, just jump!" Will cried. "It's better than frying or leaping to your deaths!"

"I'm game," the man sighed as he leapt out. He landed in Kiryuu's claws, holding onto one of the metal plating in Mechagodzilla's palms. He glanced back at the others. "Come on!"

They all jumped, one by one into Kiryuu's waiting claws. Kiryuu felt that his claws were full and he folded his talons in, trying to protect his human survivors from the hot flames. Mechagodzilla knelt down to the street, opening his claws up slowly. He angled them down and watched patiently as the humans all climbed out.

"There are still more inside, waiting at the ledge," Kiryuu told Will.

"Well, let's get back up there, then," Will said.

Kiryuu leaned back up, raising his claws back to the ledge once more. More people leapt into his waiting claws and he carried them to safety. Fire fighters and medical teams began to gather around the survivors, taking them into their care and placing the wounded on stretchers. Once Kiryuu had evacuated the rest of that floor, he stood back, getting out of the way of the medical teams. He watched though, interested in what they were doing.

"Good work, Kiryuu," Will began, patting Mechagodzilla on the side of his neck. "Gordon should be proud, and so Katsura."

"I've done a good deed today?" Kiryuu asked.

"I'd say you have," smiled Will.

"Gordon says it's alright to return to base now," he informed.

"Let's go," Will sighed. "I need a shower, and you need some cleaning. You got some black marks on your chest from the smoke."

"A shower would be nice, Will," Kiryuu nodded. He glanced down at the people who he had saved. A few of them still stared back up at him, but they were not as afraid anymore. He glanced around him at the other people around his feet. They too were staring up at him. Though, there were army personnel keeping the civilians at bay, he saw a few of them try to reach out and touch his feet.

"I know," said Will. "They've never seen anything like you up close. I mean, I'm sure a few of them have seen you in action on the news…but never up close."

"They want to touch me," Kiryuu rumbled. "I find this highly interesting and rather amusing. I too have an urge to reach out and touch them as well."

"Well, don't lean over and try to," Will smiled. "Come on, big guy. Let's just go home."

Will hopped back into the cockpit and strapped himself into the chair. Kiryuu revved up his boosters again and leapt into the air once more. Mechagodzilla banked off, heading back towards the base.

Will, Gordon, and Katsura sat in front of a television set on the catwalk out in the bay. The television was also facing Kiryuu, and they sat before him. Kiryuu leaned in, resting his arms on the strong planks behind his human companions. They were listening in on the news about the event that happened yesterday. Katsura leaned back, reaching out to Kiryuu with her hand. She gave him a bit of a scratch on his metallic chin, hearing his metallic purr. Will smiled, glancing back. Gordon leaned in, turning the television up.

"Quiet, you two lovebirds," he growled, glancing back at Katsura and Kiryuu. "I'm trying to listen in on what happened."

"And out of the sky came Mechagodzilla today," said the reporter. "He was accompanied by the Utah Foundation's top computer programmer and creator of the AI system: Mr. William Penter. As you can see, Mr. Penter was standing on Mechagodzilla's shoulder, instructing the survivors into the machine's claws. The National Guard ordered Mechagodzilla onto the scene, after they found that the situation had become too critical for rescuers to go in. Mechagodzilla is the Utah Foundation's greatest achievement in bio-syntech design. As we all know, the Foundation is famous for its discovery of weaving flesh with circuitry to enhance and stabilize living tissue for prosthetic limb construction. The Japanese government to use the Foundation's studies in muscle cloning and tissue research to build a fully functional bio-syntech muscle system in their latest anti-Godzilla programs called it upon. Many other companies also helped in the construction of Kiryuu Mechagodzilla, such as Microsoft, Chrysler, and various other independent companies that are partners with the Utah Foundation. MechaCorp, a robotics company based out in Kentucky, built the skeleton of Mechagodzilla out of super reinforced titanium, the Utah Foundation built the muscle system and the AI system, Chrysler outfitted the unit with gravity generators, Microsoft supplied the Utah Foundation with their first Trillium byte capacity disk, which could store more information than the most powerful super computer. Rocket boosters and both the US government and the Japanese government provided its weapons system. In recent times though, the project had to move from its base in Yokohama to Salt Lake City because of a mysterious monster attack. Still, the US government does not wish to reveal the monster yet, but they do know it is a monster."

"Can't wait till they finally let us in on it too," began Will.

"I'm still curious about this new weapon I'll be getting," began Kiryuu.

"Hush!" cried Gordon. "The best part's coming!"

"You mean you're little speech?" Katsura asked.

All four of them leaned in, staring with wide eyes at the television set.

"We are not just building a weapon to protect our friends in Japan," began Gordon Knight. "We are making an experiment to prove that we can build a fully functional muscle system out of bio-synthetic enhanced tissue, and that it is possible to bring to life dead tissue to recreate the muscle system. This is a break through in medical science. Soon, we will be able to construct a fully functional bio-syntech heart for patients that need transplants, cloning it straight from their own tissue. The creation of bio-syntech will extend the life of terminally ill patients suffering from cancer where we will rebuild dead old cells and enforce them with nanotechnology to repair and protect the cells from dying. As you can see here…" Gordon turned to a screen behind him, showing a magnified close up of Kiryuu's own bio-syntech cells. "Kiryuu also possess the nanotechnology inside his systems, that repair, and stabilize his tissue. They help in cell reproduction and division, also they help in distributing vital fluids and energy to his 'living' parts."

Gordon folded his arms as he watched himself on the television.

"Yes, Gordon," began Will. "You sound great."

"Most excellent explanation of my nanites, Gordon," Kiryuu began, his voice rolling through the speakers in the bay. "I couldn't have been more proud to have given you a sample of my tissue for that publicity stunt."

"Don't start with that conceded tone, Kiryuu," Gordon snorted. "You know that I care about you, but there are still some things I hate about you."

"I'm merely giving you a compliment," Kiryuu said. "Wasn't it not a publicity stunt for the company?"

"It was, but you don't need to point it out so blatantly," he called. "I hate it when you do that! Watch the bluntness."

"I'm sorry, Gordon," Kiryuu shrank back. "I will in the future know when not to be so blunt. I was just merely…"

"I know," Gordon sighed. "Just—don't worry about it." He turned his attention back to the television. "Aw, that suit brings out too much of my belly. And I hated that tie. Why the hell did they give me that tie to wear?"

"Just to annoy you, Gordon," Katsura smiled.

"They did a damn good job," Gordon grunted. "That's it, I'm going on a diet."

"I don't know, Gordon," began Will. "You look pretty fit for a man of your age."

"Man of my what?!" Gordon asked, glancing back with a sharp eye.

"Er," Will also shrank back, hiding behind Kiryuu's broad chin. "What I meant to say…"

"No," began Gordon. "I know what you were meaning to say…I'm old and I shouldn't think about exercising. I should just grow fat and die…is that it?"

"Gordon," sighed Will.

"Gordon," began Kiryuu. "You are very fit, and very energetic. What Will was meaning to say that most humans that get to be your age are not as active. You strive to achieve despite your age."

"Well, when you put it that way…" Gordon sighed.

"I am proud of the legacy this company has made," Kiryuu continued in a smooth tone. "We have truly made many growths in medical research. I am proof of that. When I was saving those people, one of the men I saved said that his sister worked for our company. Then, he said that one of his relatives had a prosthetic limb from us. I am truly proud to know that there are people out there that have made uses of the products that we have made."

"Are you kidding?" asked Gordon. "Why, before you were born—er 'reborn'—I've been trying to help people that lost limbs and such live a normal life. That reporter on the TV, she's a patient of the Foundation as well. Her right leg had been severed when she was trapped under a rock. They had to amputate it to get her out. But when you see her now, walking around, you couldn't even tell she's wearing a prosthetic limb. It allowed her to continue being a field reporter. And I know how much television is also based on presentation, the look of the reporter and how he or she moves on camera. She said it wouldn't look right if people watched her hobble around on screen and she loved doing field jobs. They would have moved her inside if she didn't get the treatment we gave her. And the news anchor man for that same station? He was born with a stump for a right arm. Can you tell? No—all thanks to bio-syntech technology. We gave him a right arm, fully functional, and very lifelike. I'm more than proud of this company and its achievements."

"We are too, Gordon," Katsura said. "There's so much we had accomplished over the years."

She glanced back at Kiryuu, her eyes filled with love and hope. Kiryuu returned her gazed, smiling within his metallic helm.

_I love you, Katsura…_she heard him call to her from within her mind. _I love you so much._

It still felt odd to hear the bio-mechanical Godzilla tell her that he loved her. Though, she had come to accept her feelings for him, and his feelings for her. She pulled her braid from her shoulder and leaned against the face of Kiryuu's metallic chin. She felt him push in, nuzzling her gently with his snout. Gordon turned back, looking at the both of them.

"You two need to be a lone?" he asked.

Katsura pulled herself up, smiling embarrassingly at her boss.

"Sorry, Gordon," she sighed.

"No, it's alright," he said. "I did a lot of that when I was young too. Will, come on, let's leave the two alone. They need some cuddle time…"

Will heard an amused chuckle escape Gordon's lips as he walked back into the control room. Will stared back at Katsura and Kiryuu. He glanced up into Kiryuu's optics, seeing the eyelids behind the yellow, translucent plates in the eyes of the mask. One of the bio-synthetic eyes winked at him.

"Right," Will sighed. "Later, guys."

Seeing those two reminded him of his own love, and her betrayal. Will could not think on it anymore, walking back into the control room.

"What's the matter with Will?" Katsura asked.

"He misses Kiko, Katsura," Kiryuu replied with a smooth rumble.

"I know," Katsura said. She leaned against Kiryuu's chin again, rubbing its smooth surface with the pads of her fingers.

"They have accepted me?" Kiryuu asked her.

"Who?" she asked.

"Salt Lake City."

"Seems so," Katsura replied. "You're a hero to the people who you saved from that fire. They'll remember that."

"I hope so," Kiryuu rumbled. "I know that I've went up against monsters and saved this planet before—but I never really felt like I was truly a hero." He paused, his eyes glancing down. "Not until now."

"Because you've interacted with the people who you've saved," she said. "You physically saved them, helping them down and making sure they were okay. When you saved Tokyo from the alien Mechagodzilla, you were just protecting the city, not the people. Now, you've taken it in a more personal direction. Those people have been personally saved by you, and a few of those people share a kinship with you."

"Kinship?" Kiryuu asked. "How? I'm not human."

"The bio-syntech," Katsura replied. "That man saying that his aunt had a bio-syntech leg from us. The very technology that you possessed saved lives of humans and allowed them to live a normal life. Now, that technology came back to save that man, after it has provided his aunt a new lease on life. That's your kinship."

"I never thought of it that way," he breathed. "Thank you for pointing that out to me. I will do my best now more than ever to make sure that they are safe. Your right, I do feel a slight kinship between them now because of the bio-syntech. The very technology used to build me has help countless people in the past."

"That's my Kiryuu," Katsura whispered. She patted him on the chin and then reached up to his head, grabbing hold of the part between his metallic lips. She closed her eyes, pretending that they were embracing each other. It was a funny and peculiar relationship, but she could not stop it now. She did love him…


	3. An Image of Hope

**An Image of Hope**

Kiryuu's eyes were closed as he felt the workers open up his chest. He was lying on his back; his helm was off his head. The synaptic cords were extended along the walls, relaying his vitals as they began to work on the inside of his chest cavity. The bio-syntech was exposed, entwined around his metallic skeleton. Folds of his bio-syntech flesh spread apart as the workers dove deep into his body, working in the empty space that was once housed by the Absolute Zero Cannon. Kiryuu opened his eyes for a moment, glancing around as they worked. It was an odd feeling for him. They felt like ants inside his body, and he cringed as they walked around. They were trying to make him ready to install the new weapon. Though, the meeting about this new weapon had yet be held. He wanted to know what this weapon is; he wanted to be there when they talked about it. But there was no way he could, unless they had computers that were linked in to the base. He knew that they would not be, they feared someone would know what they were talking about. This weapon was powerful, from what he heard from Gordon. Then again, that was all that Gordon knew. Kiryuu leaned his head up, feeling himself breathing for a moment. It shocked him as he began to heave his chest in and out in a breathing motion. He just felt like doing it. His head plopped back down to the floor of the bay area and he closed his eyes again. The men were operating near some of his very sensitive internal synaptic cords and they were giving him a very odd and uncomfortable feedback. He wanted his chest plate to be welded back on; he wanted no more of this. Kiryuu's metallic claws began to curl up as they near the internal cords. He began to moan a bit, softly, signaling the pain he felt.

Katsura could sense his discomfort.

"Gordon," she began. "Tell the workers to stop."

"Huh?" he asked.

"They are nearing a very sensitive cord bundle inside Kiryuu's chest," she replied.

"Crap," Gordon sighed. He grabbed hold of the receiver and bellowed into the microphone. "Hey you! All of you! Halt your work!"

Five tiny heads peeked out from the folds of the bio-syntech, staring back at Gordon with confusion.

"We're almost done, sir," one of them cried.

"I don't care!" Gordon cried. "Stop your work. Who has a schematic down there?"

"I do!" another called, holding up a thick, rolled up, blue paper.

"Doesn't that thing tell you about where you can chip away, and where you can't?" he asked. "Doesn't that thing say where his most sensitive synaptic cords are, that are vital for the full function of the mecha? You're causing him agony! Stop it!"

"We're sorry, sir," the worker cried again.

Gordon snorted: "Rookies, they don't know a thing about delicate machinery. Kiryuu isn't a car that you can just tear apart to install something, he's a sensitive, and costly machine." Gordon turned back to the workers. "Go take your lunch break."

"Yes, sir!" all five of them cried. He watched as the workers began to climb out of Kiryuu's chest and he could clearly see some discomfort coming from Mechagodzilla as they did so. They must be climbing on his synaptic cords.

"What where you're climbing, you dumb-asses!" Gordon wailed. "Don't use those sensitive cords for ropes!"

Kiryuu turned his head slightly, staring back at Gordon, his eyes shown his discomfort.

"Kiryuu," Gordon began. "You okay?"

"Gordon—the feeling…" his voice quivered slightly.

"It's gone, Kiryuu," Gordon said. "We'll have Will and Katsura finish it up remotely. I shouldn't have allowed it to happen. I'm sorry."

Kiryuu closed his eyes, his head slumped to the side and his mouth parted. Kiryuu's chest began to close; the bio-syntech began to weave themselves back into place, covering his chest again. The robotic arms came down, snapping the latex, thick rubber skin around his chest, covering and protecting his bio-syntech chest. Kiryuu looked odd without his armor on his body. Only his legs, tail, neck, and arms were covered in the gleaming metallic armor, but his chest was bare. Parts of the skin folded over like a very thick vest, protecting the chest area, while others wove down, looking like felt rippled, laced with wiring and synaptic cords. Katsura leaned against the window, glancing down at the still form of Mechagodzilla.

"He'll be alright, Kat," Gordon sighed. "Just let him rest. I warned those rookies about the internal nervous system, I warned them about their sensitivity. Damn those men."

"Don't get angry, they're just learning," said Katsura.

"My feet are itching," he began. "I'm getting impatient. What the hell is this new weapon they want to put into Kiryuu? Why the hell do they have to send their own men down here to install the thing?"

"They are in the process to tell us," she said. "I know. I want to know too. What if it's too powerful, or might overload Kiryuu's systems."

"Damned government conspiracies," Gordon snorted. "I have half a mind to send Kiryuu to do a small hacking job on their servers just so I could know what this thing is!"

"I'm sure he'll be more than willing to do that," she said. "Especially when you tell him to do so. Kiryuu would be more than happy to do that favor for you."

"I know," Gordon laughed. "But we'd get in trouble. And I don't want them to do anything to my company, or to Kiryuu. But to see the look on old tin face when I ask him to hack into the US Government's server for that new weapon, it would be worth the trouble."

Katsura sat down, smiling at Gordon. Though, even Gordon knew it was not a good idea to hack into the servers to see what weapon it was. She only hoped this weapon would not be more trouble than it is worth.

Will leaned away from his workbench, wiping the sweat from his forehead. After months of working and testing he had finally completed his newest invention. Will was a bit of an inventor, which was his favorite hobby. Though, he always wanted to put one of his inventions to good use, and he figured that this was a great time to do so. He had been working on this invention for almost four years now, but the Mechagodzilla project kept him away from it. It was only in recent months though he managed to find some time. Will rose from the counter, staring down at his completed project. It looked like a projector box, with three lenses positioned on each face. The lenses were set facing him. He went to his laptop computer and began to key in a program. The projector came to life and three rays shot from the lenses, each one red, green, and blue. The rays stopped only a few feet from the projector, reflecting off of the air around his office. An image appeared in the lights, a table with a very red and juicy looking apple. Will got up from the chair and walked over to the image, walking around on all sides of it, but not in front of the projector. He smiled, waving his hand over the rays, noticing how the apple changed colors as he blocked each lens. Still, he had done it.

"The very first holographic projector," Will smiled. "I finally did it! I gotta tell Gordon, and Katsura…and Kiryuu!"

He packed up his laptop and picked up his projector. Will rushed down the hallway and into the control room, a broad smile appeared on his face.

"Guys!" he cried. "I did it!"

"Did what?" Gordon asked. "And don't be so loud. Kiryuu's taking a nap. They were working on him and well…it…kinda caused him some pain."

"Damn those rookies," Will snorted. "I thought the government was going to give us competent workers."

"Well, this is what my tax dollars pay for," Gordon sighed.

"What's that projector?" Katsura asked. "Are you going to show a movie?"

"Oh, this," Will smiled, setting it down. "Well, I'd like to show Kiryuu this as well. I think this might be useful for him, and well, for all of us. What I have here is a holographic projector. This was the little hobby I kinda stopped working on since the construction of Mechagodzilla."

"That's it, huh?" asked Gordon. "Looks like a compact version of those big screen projectors…you see like at restaurants."

"Well, in a way, it does work like one of those," said Will. "But you don't need a screen to project onto with this baby."

"Let's see," Katsura said.

"But Kiryuu…"

_Kiryuu, wake up, Will's here, _Katsura called.

Kiryuu awoke, holding his head. He felt his chest for a moment, noticing that his armor was still off. His synaptic cords retracted from the walls, whipping about his neck until their tips drew up to his shoulders. He watched just as Will, Gordon, and Katsura walked out onto the catwalk just above him. Kiryuu did not feel much like standing. He rose his head up, peering down over the three humans.

"Good afternoon, Will," Kiryuu's thunderous voice boomed over the PA system.

"Hey there, pal," Will smiled. "Got a surprise for you. For all of you. I finally finished my hobby…my invention. The first holographic projector."

"A holographic projector?" Kiryuu asked. "I am intrigued."

Will set his laptop down and set the projector up on a table. He set the projector up and began to run the program again. Just like before the projector came to life and the image of a red apple appeared before the three onlookers. The apple looked real. Gordon's eyes became wide as he reached out to touch the apple. He found that he was only touching air.

"Holy shit," Gordon whispered. "Will…how…?"

"Particle photons and ionized air particles that transfer the image like a screen," began Will.

"I see," he said. "So, what does this have to do with Mechagodzilla?"

"Well, if I program it right, we could have Kiryuu run this projector by remote and he'll be able to project an avatar through it," Will explained. "It'll be like he's standing with us. And it'll be great for the meeting we'll have about the weapon. I mean we're all anxious to see it. He'll be able to be there. I can set up my laptop speakers so he can also talk to the general."

"Kiryuu," began Katsura. "What do you think?"

"I am most amazed, Katsura," said Kiryuu. "Will, how long have you been working on this?"

"Almost 8 years now," he said. "I kinda stopped when I had to program your brain."

"I'm glad you finished it," Kiryuu said. "I'm sorry my needs prevented you from finishing it sooner, though."

"Sweet Jesus Christ…" Gordon snorted, hearing Kiryuu's statement.

"Nothing to be sorry for," Will smiled. "I'm glad I could do it. And now, this could help us."

"If we could program it to Kiryuu's specs," began Gordon.

"I wrote his protocols, Gordon," Will said. "I think I can write a program that will work. I'll install one into Kiryuu's operating system so that his AI will recognize the projector as an extra monitor. And, I'm working on a wireless connection as well, like what he has in the bay area. Kiryuu can connect through a wireless connection to the sound system in here. I can make one for him to use to connect to this thing through wireless as well. It's a simple task, just a matter of adjusting some lines of codes. And once I install it, Kiryuu can beta test it for bugs."

"I'll be more than happy to," Kiryuu said.

"Working your tin canned ass 24/7, Kiryuu," Gordon chuckled.

"Don't work him too hard, Gordon," smiled Katsura.

She glanced back at Kiryuu seeing the enormous mecha smile at her. Mechagodzilla reached up to his head, gently smoothing back the bio-synaptic cords from his eyes. Katsura notice something different about him, something she had not noticed before. Has those dreadlocks gotten longer? Kiryuu's 'mane' was always cropped up short around his face to keep them from becoming damaged. Though, this new style, his cords hung a bit below his shoulders now. Kiryuu could control their growth, making them as long or as short as he wanted it. Why a change of style? Perhaps it was some of Kiryuu's personality protocols that were evolving. Though, hair style or not, it matter little when he had his helm on.

"I'll get started on the program right now, Gordon," said Will. "If that's fine with you."

"Sure," he said. "I want that thing ready for the meeting." Gordon glanced at Kiryuu. "And debugged."

"Of course," Kiryuu nodded.

"Okay," said Gordon. "Well, I'm taking off. My wife's bugging me to take her out shopping."

"That's a chore in on itself," Will chuckled.

"Someday, you're gonna appreciate being single," he grumbled. Gordon turned away, leaving the control room.

"Katsura," began Kiryuu. "You won't force me to shop with you, will you?"

Katsura laughed: "Lord, no, Kiryuu! Not unless it's some online store."

Kiryuu's lips curled back up into a small smile. Katsura returned the smile back to him. Will just stared at them.

"Do I need to leave you two alone?" he asked.

Katsura sighed: "Why does everyone ask that when ever I look at Kiryuu?"

Kiryuu shook his head, his synaptic cords brushing against his cheeks. Katsura glanced back at Will.

"Why don't you two get started on that program," she said.

"Doesn't Kiryuu need rest after the torture he's been through because of those workers?" Will asked.

"My body needs rest, but my mind can be as active as you like, Will," began Kiryuu. "I can function quite well without my body."

"I have no intention on disconnecting your brain," Will laughed. "If that's what you're thinking. Besides, that CPU of yours is a bitch to crate around. We'll do through the computer systems in the base. I've got a program running just for that. Then, we'll test the wireless connection. I can start installing it."

"That sounds great, Will," said Katsura.

Will turned to Katsura: "If you like, you can help. You can tell me how Kiryuu's adjusting to it."

"Kiryuu can do that on his own," said Katsura.

"What Will means is that it is possible that he would have to shut certain of my functions down when he installs these programs," said Kiryuu. "It is a way to refresh my systems for adjusting to the new protocols. But our link will not be severed. Perhaps you should remain."

"Also, I've been meaning to update his systems as well," said Will. "I will need to shut him down for the updates. I need you to mentally monitor him while I do this."

Katsura was silent.

"Even if that thing in your head was a bad idea," said Will. "We could make good use out of it. It's better than running thousands of lines of codes to debug while I update. That's a pain in the ass anyways."

"All right," she nodded.

Will sat down on the steel seat inside the bio-syntech cockpit. His fingers glided across the keyboard and the screen flashed in response. The CD-ROM popped out from the control panel.

"I am ready to accept the new program," began Kiryuu.

"Okay," he said. "Here you go."

Will inserted the disk inside the ROM holder, and pushed it back in. He saw the screen flashed up with the usual 'Add New Program' box. With the new protocol system, Kiryuu's ability to add and subtract programs became easier each time Will updated his applications. Will watched as the program began to upload into the system, waiting for the blue bar to go completely across the screen. As soon as that was done, Will ended the dialog box.

"Okay, Kiryuu," he said. "Safe side, I'm gonna reboot some of these systems that are being affected by the new programs. Run systems check when they reboot."

"Compliance," Kiryuu replied. "It is safe to turn off my systems."

"Initiating," said Will. "3-2-1…shut down…"

The screen in front of him flashed for a moment then, it turned off. He heard the slow descending hum just as Kiryuu's systems slowly shut down. Even the lights inside the cockpit were black. He held up a walkie-talkie to his ear and called down to Katsura.

"How's our buddy doing?" Will asked.

"I can still sense him," she said. "He's in his dark place in the back of his CPU. Kiryuu says he doesn't mind it just as long as you don't leave him there."

"I won't," Will said. "I'm waiting for his systems to cool down first. Tell him to just relax for a moment."

"Easy, Kiryuu," Katsura purred. She closed her eyes and relaxed in her chair inside the control room.

_Katsura, what about that new weapon?_ She heard Kiryuu ask.

"I don't know," she said. "I'm worried too, so is Will and Gordon. We don't want them to hurt you."

_Why do I have a bad feeling about it, Katsura?_

"Premonition," she replied. "But I have the same feeling. We all do. I just hope it turns out good in the end."

"System's cooled," announced Will. "I'll turn it back on now."

Will flipped the switch inside Kiryuu and heard the system began to hum with life once more. The screen in front of him flashed on, going through several lines of codes as it ran its Start-Up protocols. Then, the application screen flashed on with the splash screen saying "Kiryuu Application Protocol Version 5.0".

System start up…Okay…dectecting new program…running system check…scan for bugs….

"Kiryuu?" asked Will. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes, Will," replied Kiryuu. "All systems are green. The program has been applied successfully. So far, no glitches."

Will smiled just as he saw Kiryuu's digital image appear on the screen.

"Okay, now I know that you can project an image into Katsura's mind," said Will. "So, having her down there won't count. I want to see if this works or not."

"Of course," said Kiryuu.

Will got up off the chair and climbed out of the cockpit. He brought himself up on Kiryuu's head, jumping onto the catwalk next to him and began to walk down. Katsura watched him from the control room, still rather concerned about Kiryuu's fear of the new weapon. She shared that fear. She hoped that they would be able to have full control over it. Will hopped down to the level of the control room and went inside.

"Okay, I'll hook the project up to the control room's system," said Will. "Kiryuu has access to it and he'll be able to run the program in his system through the up-link inside the control panel to the projector."

He knelt down and began to hook the wiring up from the projector to the computer systems in the control room. He disconnected a few of the wiring to the screens to hook the projector up. Will scooted himself out from under the panel and leaned up, glancing at the projector. He stretched over and turned it on, running the program though Kiryuu's systems as well as the systems inside the control room.

"Okay, Kiryuu, project yourself through the projector like it was a computer screen," he said.

"Yes, Will," said Kiryuu.

"Now the fiber optics will allow you to see us through your avatar," informed Will.

"Will, I must say," said Katsura. "You have been busy."

"Well, I just want to help out with Kiryuu," he said. "He's my pal."

"And you are my pal, Will," Kiryuu informed. Will let loose a hearty chuckle.

"Glad to hear it, Kiryuu!" he laughed. "Okay, go for it, pal."

The projector flashed on and the image appeared through the three small lenses. Will and Katsura's eyes opened wide just as a 7 foot tall image slowly faded into focus. Kiryuu stood before them, his arms at his sides and his shoulders back. Though, something seemed to be wrong with the image. Kiryuu looked as he does when viewed through a screen.

"Will, why is Kiryuu wearing a dress?" Katsura asked.

"Dress?" Kiryuu asked. He glanced down at himself and noticed that his image was wearing a yellow dress. His synaptic cord locks were braided into two tails that trailed down below his chest. They were tied in royal blue bows.

"Jesus!" cried Will. "This wasn't suppose to happen!"

Kiryuu grabbed the dress and pulled it down over his plated legs, which were covered in pantaloons. The bio-syntech Godzilla seemed embarrassed for the very first time.

"This is embarrassing," he rumbled.

"Something must have gone wrong!" cried Will. "A bug in the projector. I thought I programmed it to project the image of Kiryuu as he looks like without his helm."

"Will," began Katsura. "Kiryuu has a dress on. What kind of bug is that?"

Will opened his laptop and began to run through the lines of codes that came from the projector. His eyes roved over some of them and lit up in recognition.

"I mixed up something," he said. "I was looking for a yellow dress for my niece, and I was using the projector to project her image in that dress just to see what she'd look like in it. It must have gotten mixed up in the line of codes for Kiryuu's image."

"Well, he does look nice in the dress, Will," Katsura laughed.

"If you like it, I will keep it, Katsura," said Kiryuu.

"I don't think the general would like to see you appear at the meeting wearing a dress and pigtails," Katsura laughed.

Kiryuu's image flickered once more as the dress and pigtails disappeared.

"There," said Will. "I fixed it."

Once more, they saw Kiryuu's image. This time, it was how he looked without the helmet. Kiryuu's glistening armor shined through the image and his synaptic cords tossed about as he moved his head.

"Better?" asked Will.

"Yes," Kiryuu nodded. "And I can see both of you through these eyes. Your invention is remarkable."

"A birthday present," said Will.

"Thank you very much, Will," Kiryuu's image grinned. "I shall use it with wisdom."

"Walk around, I'd like to test the range of the projector," he said.

Kiryuu nodded as he began to walk towards Katsura. She smiled as she watched him approach her. Then, his image passed through her as if she was air. Kiryuu turned back around, shocked. Katsura stepped aside, sitting down.

"I wish we could have made him more solid," said Katsura.

"Not possible," said Will. "At least for now. I'm lucky to get this far."

"It is most efficient," said Kiryuu. "This will do."

"For now, the projector's range is only about 30 feet, same as a flash light beam," said Will. "Sooner I'll be able to make one that could project farther."

Kiryuu glanced down and sat down in a chair. He folded his arms in his lap, seemingly enjoying this time with his two friends.

"The projector can register elevation," said Will. "So, Kiryuu can appear to be sitting on something, even if he isn't. It just doesn't recognize solidity yet. So, that's why Kiryuu goes through objects."

"And we can't touch him?" Katsura asked.

"Thinking of something to do with that image, Kat?" Will asked. Katsura shot a shocked glance at Will.

"What are you implying?" she asked.

"Implying you are thinking about what you could do with him," said Will. "Even if you two love each other, you still have to remember—he's a machine. He may be alive, but he's still a machine. Keep on that spiritual level, it's better than a physical relationship anyways. He knows what you are feeling—something every man wishes he could know about a woman that he loves."

Katsura's head lowered, realizing that Will was right about her feelings.

"Strange attraction," said Will. "You and he. I don't know what you see in a face like that."

"It's not his face, it's his spirit," she breathed. "And—he can be the most charming person alive."

"And that's why you love him?" Will asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Thank you, Katsura," Kiryuu smiled again.

"You both need to thank me," said Will. "I'm the one who gave him that charming personality."

Katsura began to laugh. Though, Will was only half-right. He programmed Kiryuu with the protocols that enabled the AI system to grow a personality, but the rest was all performed by the system itself. Kiryuu developed his personality on his own, like any other living being. He learned from his outside influence and processed what he learned to fit his personality. Kiryuu was a unique being and both Will and Katsura knew that there could be no one like him ever again, even if they recreated his systems. It just would not be Kiryuu. In a way, Kiryuu was sinister like that. They worked hard on his systems, getting him just perfect, then if the AI would be destroyed, they would loose Kiryuu. They would loose a friend.

"I'll tell Gordon that the projector works," said Will. "He'll be excited. I guess I'll just leave you two alone for a while. Don't do anything…if you know what I mean."

"Like I could kiss him like this," smiled Katsura.

Will just chuckled as he left the room. Katsura sighed, staring at the holographic avatar of Kiryuu.

"Katsura," said Kiryuu. "Gordon will be pleased about this."

"I know," she said. She got up and approached him. She moved close, staring into his eyes.

"Katsura…" he asked. "What are you doing."

"I'm looking at the detailing," she said. "Your eyes…even with the image, you look so alive."

"That is how Will wanted me to look," Kiryuu informed.

Katsura moved closer, her eyes narrowing as she glanced down at the detailing around his neck.

"It's amazing…" she said.

"I suspect he did an excellent job," Kiryuu said. "From the way you're scrutinizing me."

"Uncanny," she breathed. Katsura leaned away. She longed to reach out and touch him, though there was nothing for her to touch. It was like he was a ghost. Instead, she sat down in the seat next to him.

"You're troubled, Katsura," Kiryuu sensed her feelings. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said. "I'm thinking about the future. About what might happen and the weapon."

"You worry me when you worry, Katsura," he said.

"I'm human, I have worries," she said. "But—now you do too. Computers shouldn't worry about such things."

"I can't help it," he sighed. "It might damage me. I'm—afraid of what it would do. Katsura…"

"I won't let anything happen to you," she said. "And neither will Gordon or Will. You don't know how upset Gordon was when those workers were working on you. He doesn't want anything to happen to you."

"I know, Katsura," he said. Kiryuu leaned close to her; his metallic claw came up to touch her face. Katsura gasped, realizing that she could feel his claw brush against her cheek. He must be using that mental link again to make him feel more solid to her. Then, his eyes closed as he tilted her head up. She felt his lips brush against hers. He leaned her back giving her a sweet, passionate kiss. Katsura wrapped her arms around his neck as Kiryuu held her close to him.

"How could I have fallen for you?" she whispered.

"I don't know," he replied. "I don't understand it either, but it's happened."

He leaned her away, holding her by her shoulders.

"Would it make more sense if I was human?" Kiryuu asked. "I can change the image."

She watched for a moment just as Kiryuu's reptilian and metallic features melted away. Soon, she was looking into the brown, almond shaped eyes of a Japanese man. Still, she could tell she was looking at Kiryuu, the way his eyebrows were positioned on his head, the shape of his eyes. He was dressed in a white collared shirt and black slacks.

"Katsura," Kiryuu asked. "Is this better for you?"

"I don't know," she breathed. She leaned up to kiss him one more time. The lips felt human. Yet, it felt even odder kissing Kiryuu in a human form. Katsura leaned away, feeling Kiryuu move his hands up and down her arms and shoulders.

"I can be human for you," he said. "If you like."

"I can't see you human, Kiryuu," she said. "I'm sorry. I just can't."

"What in the name of my Aunt Arcee?!" cried a voice from behind them. Katsura turned around, finding a stunned Gordon and Will behind her.

"Gordon," breathed Katsura.

"Who the hell is that?!" Gordon cried, pointing at Kiryuu's human image.

Kiryuu and Katsura separated, staring at Gordon. Kiryuu's human form melted away as he returned to the familiar Mechagodzilla form.

"Kiryuu?" Gordon asked. "That was you?"

"He must have changed the image in the projector," said Will. "I did leave a protocol for him to do that."

Kiryuu was silent, walking slowly away from Katsura.

"Makes me wonder if he should use that human form when we meet the general," said Gordon. "Might be better than metal head."

Kiryuu looked away from him.

"No offense, Kiryuu," said Gordon.

Katsura sighed.

"Did I strike a bad cord with the two of you?" Gordon asked. "What's with the long faces?" He looked at Kiryuu. "And I didn't know he could have a long face. What the hell's the matter?"

"Nothing, Gordon," said Katsura. "It's just—about that meeting."

"You two worried about the new weapon?" asked Gordon. He sighed. "I know. But we don't have a choice right now until we know what it is."

"But to keep it so secret from us," said Will. "This must be a very powerful weapon."

"The general said that it's stronger than our Absolute Zero Cannon," said Gordon. "And it's nothing like we've ever seen."

"And now, I am really scared," said Katsura.

"I know," said Gordon. "I'm so tempted in having Kiryuu hack their systems. I have to know about this. I don't want this weapon to damage him. I don't want 10 years worth of research and bloodletting work be flushed down the tubes just because our government wants to try out its new toy on our greatest achievement!"

"Let them install it," sighed Kiryuu. "We'll decide whether or not we will use it. It'll be ours, not theirs when they install it."

"You sure?" asked Katsura.

"I want to know what this is," he said. "But I don't want to endanger my systems by hacking into their databases to find out. I've been monitoring the government's activities, though. They are watching my connections—tracking my movements through the web. One wrong move and they'll shut us all down."

"They trust us, huh?" scoffed Gordon. "Bull shit. Keep monitoring, Kiryuu. I want reports! Maybe through those monitoring you might gain a little insight on the United State's new weapon."

"I have gained some minor information," Kiryuu's holographic avatar turned to Gordon. "It's a file called Dr. Who. So, I ran a few searches on Dr. Who. It was a show about a man who went through time in a phone booth, and even dimensions. If there is a relationship between the file name and the show…then this weapon is some kind of dimensional gun."

"I'll be damned," said Gordon. "I think you nailed it on the head, Kiryuu!"

"The Untied States developed a gun that creates dimensional portals?" asked Katsura. "What use would that be against monsters?"

"Maybe it's not the relationship," said Will. "Someone just named the file Dr. Who to throw hackers off."

"That is a probable chance," informed Kiryuu.

"So, it's either, some crackhead in the White House just thought maybe they could name the file Dr. Who just to be cure," began Gordon. "Or, it really is a dimensional gun, which could be completely useless to us—another reason for the US to show off its technology."

"Someone who likes Dr. Who," snickered Will.

"Anyways," said Gordon. "Kiryuu, I want you to do me a favor. Don't hack their systems, but keep an eye out on stray information. Anything you can find, even if it seems unimportant. Sometimes 'I have a pink bunny' can be some sort of code they're using."

"Compliance, Gordon," Kiryuu's image nodded.

"Record them to one of your private folders no one goes into," he continued. "I know you still have them, even if we don't know where they are."

"I understand," Kiryuu said.

"Next week is the meeting," said Katsura.

"I know," said Gordon. "Get all your info about our process on the bio-syntech ready for the general, Katsura."

"Right," she said.

"Will, get your papers on Kiryuu's systems ready as well," Gordon turned to Will. "But not all of them."

"Right," Will grinned. "I got it."

"I'm going to be prepared for these guys," Gordon took in a deep breath. "And I won't be caught with my pants down. We're all a team here—all four of us. Let the general throw his best at us, we'll be ready."

"Because we're team Mechagodzilla!" cried Will.

Gordon looked back at him, his eyes becoming crossed: "Is that what we're calling ourselves now?"

"Didn't you get the memo?" Will asked.

"I regret to send such a memo out, Gordon," Kiryuu began. "Though, I wasn't aware of this as well."

"That's because the computer nerd just made it up!" Gordon roared.

Katsura laughed, backing up towards Kiryuu. She glanced up at him, her smile was soft.

"So, you think you'll be ready for the meeting, Kiryuu?" she asked.

"Yes," Kiryuu said. "Why do you ask?"

"The general isn't going to be use to seeing something like you talk," she continued. "Let alone do all the amazing things you do. Go easy on him—one step at a time."

"Men like him are use to surprises, Katsura," Kiryuu sighed.

"No, they're not," Katsura corrected. "Army personal don't like to be surprised. They are use to regulations and things working under their guidance as smoothly as they want it, expecting everything that happens along the way. You're like a monkey wrench they won't expect thrown into the gears."

"Then, I shall try to be careful on my actions, Katsura," Kiryuu smiled slightly as he placed his ethereal arm around her. She felt it press against her side and she leaned into him.

"I just hope the meeting goes well," she whispered.

"So do I," said Kiryuu.

**To be continued through Mechagodzilla XII: Desert Siege…**


End file.
